


A Challenge

by andromedasgalaxy



Category: Father Brown (2013)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedasgalaxy/pseuds/andromedasgalaxy
Summary: A wonderful way to be woken up, with a challenge.Cross posted on tumblr under thegildedquill.
Relationships: M. Hercule Flambeau/Reader
Kudos: 7





	A Challenge

The lightest tickle against your bare back tempts you awake, pulling you from your slumber gently but persistently. You’re just about to pull the blankets up to cover you and regain some form of warmth when your dozy brain registers the weight against your waist, comforting and warm, running the gentlest of patterns against your skin. A hazy smile pulls at your lips as you take in the feel, realising the soft caress against your back was no breeze but the softest of kisses from the man behind you.

“If this is your attempt at making me get up…” you start, tilting your head slightly towards the man, your head refusing to actually leave the pillow, your eyes determined to not yet open and give in to the morning light.

A deep chuckle from behind you is all the answer the thief gives before you feel the bed shift with his movement. Before you can even open your eyes to question him his lips are on yours kissing you languidly, taking his time with gentle attention as his hand that isn’t being used to prop himself up traces ever so lightly against your cheek. Pulling away almost reluctantly he gazes down at you, watching as your own eyes slowly flutter open in curiosity.

He looks so relaxed, so peaceful; a sight far too rare, as far as you’re concerned, and you take it in greedily, wanting that sight ingrained in your memory.

“On the contrary, my dear,” he finally answers, his voice a low grumble in the morning, a sound you were coming to love an awful lot. “I am merely trying to take advantage of every moment we have,” the unspoken ‘before I have to leave’ weighs heavily in the air between you. It was all too rare that you actually got to spend time together, and you both knew he’d be off far sooner than either of you would like. But you weren’t ready for that, you never were.

“Well,” you start slowly, lips quirking up mischievously as your hand begins to trace gently over his bare chest, searing the feeling into your memory. “You had best be quiet so no one finds you.”

You’re rewarded instantly with that beautiful laugh, chased away with a quick peck to your lips as the same mischief in your gaze is reflected back in his own. “As I recall it wasn’t _I_ that had the problem staying quiet last night.”

With a quirked brow, you turned fully to face him, your back against the bed as he happily trapped you within his hold, arms caging you in. “Is that a challenge Mister Flambeau?”

“It is.”


End file.
